


smooth sailing

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr shorts [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Not everything is smooth sailing.





	smooth sailing

Not everything is smooth sailing, Marinette knows that. Being a superhero, working on bringing her designs to life, even the most simple of things like doing her homework and helping her parents bake stuff all have their troubles.

She never found that problem with Chat Noir.

Maybe it was from the mask, she thinks. The anonymous identity behind him made it much more easier to open up to him, even if she had to hide a few things for her sake as Ladybug. He’d show up bemoaning about his failed attempts at love with Ladybug, and Marinette would offer support and comfort while rethinking whatever event in particular he said was their “peak of romance”. Then, she’d offer her own example from her failed romances with Adrien (a name who she hadn’t spoken to Chat Noir yet, mainly out of embarrassment). Then, Chat Noir would lean in close and give her a half-hug, promising that the two will fix their broken hearts, before leaping off the balcony and sprinting away on the rooftops of Paris.

After some time however, she begun to notice Chat Noir didn’t leave immediately. He’d linger every now and then, as if waiting for something. It took her some pushes for Tikki, but soon she’d bring up some bakery items for them to eat, slowly moving up to chairs for them to sit and rest on, and a blanket or two if the nights were cold. The half-hugs he gave her at the end of their nights turned into full hugs. And the time they spent moved away from small minutes to half hours, to long hours into the night that’d only be stopped once they notice the sun’s return.

She found herself never having a conflict with him, problems arising that threatened the soft zone of comfort and protection they created. It was almost, in a way, perfect.

And when he had kissed her for the first time, she finally noticed she had found her wave of smooth sailing.

**Author's Note:**

> mari-cheres on tumblr, inuyashas_ on twitter


End file.
